


If the Crown Fits

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While being princesses in Toys R Us, Harry and Louis happen across a little girl who is lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the Crown Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whalien_spence_52](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalien_spence_52/gifts).



> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> [spontaneoussoftyetassertive](http://spontaneoussoftyetassertive.tumblr.com) prompted me with:
>
>>   
> "Can I prompt Larry going at the mall and while they are shopping they find a little girl who got lost and is crying for her mommy and Louis kinda panics cause she doesn't know what to do, but Harry just /knows/ exaclty what to do and like, talks to her and tells her everything's fine and makes her stop crying and helps her find her mom and Louis just stares at Harry and realises that, yeah, she definitely wants to have kids with her and that Harry is going to be an amazing mother :)"
> 
> I hope you enjoy, bb! ♥ 

Louis is ridiculously endeared by Harry. She isn’t ashamed to admit it at all. She’s eighteen years old and head over heels in love with this cherub cheeked sixteen year old who is looking at _princess dresses_ in Toys R Us where Louis works and is complaining that she can no longer fit into them.

Louis is utterly smitten.

Harry picks up a wand from the shelf in front of them and waves it around.

“Are you turning me into your prince?” Louis deadpans. “Because I’m not really large on the butch here.”

Harry giggles. She _giggles_ and Louis wants to stop the world so that this moment is on repeat forever. “No,” she says, “you’re perfect the way you are.”

Louis smiles at her and picks up one of the plastic tiaras and places it on top of Harry’s curls. “There,” she says, “a perfect princess now.”

Harry beams and taps the tip of the star shaped wand to Louis’ nose before she lets go of their joined hands to rest one on Louis’ waist. “As my first decree of being the Princess of Toys R Us, I think it should be illegal for you to stop kissing me.”

With another grin, Louis closes the gap between them both. “Well,” she starts slowly, “I wouldn’t want to be imprisoned for something like that.” Harry’s smile is wide and her eyes bright as Louis leans forwards and presses her lips against Harry’s own. She doesn’t particularly care that she’s in the middle of her work place, all that she cares about is Harry’s lips against her own. They’re so soft underneath her own and so very enticing. 

She’s just about to open her mouth to kiss Harry properly when there’s the distinct sound of crying coming from behind Harry. They part and Harry turns around to see a little girl, no older than four at best, sobbing all over the place.

The girl hiccups and Louis blinks, looking around for an adult that this kid might belong to. She’s sure that there should be _someone_ nearby but there seems to be no one in this section of the store except her and Harry. And, well, now this little girl who is still crying.

“Hey,” Harry says, squatting down to the girl’s level. “Are you okay?”

The girl looks up and sniffs, shaking her head. “I can’t find my mummy.”

“That’s not good, is it?” Harry gently reaches out a hand to the girl and pushes some of her blonde locks away from her face. She’s obviously distressed and Louis has no idea what to even do. 

“Haz,” she starts, “what do we even do? There’s no lost and found for kids.”

Harry bites her bottom lip and takes the girl’s hand in her own. “Do you remember where your mummy was last?”

The girl shakes her head. “No.”

“Well,” Harry says, “we’ll find her, I promise. I’m Harry, and this is Louis.”

The girl looks up. “Are you a princess?” she asks.

Harry beams at her and nods. “I am,” she replies. The girl’s eyes go wide and she reaches out a shaky hand to touch the plastic tiara still sitting on top of her curls. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Bella,” she says, her gaze still fixated on Harry’s tiara.

“Tell you what, Bella,” Harry says. “How about you wear my crown and keep it safe while Louis and I look for your mum?”

Bella nods and Harry carefully takes the tiara off her head and sets it on top of Bella’s. 

“C’mon,” Harry says. She lifts Bella up onto her hip and Louis blinks, feeling a jolt of _something_ going through her. “I know just how to find your mummy.”

“You do?” Louis and Bella ask in unison.

Harry nods and curls her other arm underneath Bella’s bottom, keeping Bella secure on her hip. “I do.”

“Do kids come with homing devices or something?” she asks. “Because it would be a _really_ good idea to push the button now, if they do.”

Harry snorts. “Lou,” she says, shaking her head. “Kids don’t come with homing devices. Do your sisters have them?”

“No,” Louis says, slightly exasperated. “But they bloody should, they’re always running off when mum and I do the grocery shopping. We always find them easily because they’re all so bloody loud.”

Harry shakes her head and quickly reaches over to squeeze Louis’ hand. “We’ll go to the front counter and get someone to call over the PA system for Bella’s mum.”

“Oh,” Louis says with a nod. “Good idea.”

Harry grins at her and they head for the front of the store together. They reach the front counter and Louis lets Harry do all of the talking. She makes funny faces at Bella while there’s a call put over the PA system for Bella’s mum, by description of the child alone. Louis sympathises. When she was four, she had no idea that her mum was called Jay, she just thought her mum’s name was Mum. It was logical at the time. 

After a few long minutes of Louis pulling faces at Bella and Bella hiding her smile in Harry’s shoulder, a harried looking woman appears and calls out Bella’s name.

“Mummy!” Bella exclaims, trying to wriggle down from Harry’s grasp. 

Harry happily hands Bella over to her mother and the woman peppers kisses all over Bella’s cheeks.

“Harry’s a princess!” Bella says excitedly. “She gave me her crown.” She points to the plastic tiara still sitting on Bella’s head with all the enthusiasm of a four year old.

Bella’s mother looks from the crown to Harry, who has her hands behind her back and scuffs the floor with the toe of her shoe a little. “Thank you,” she says.

Harry smiles at her. “It’s alright,” she replies. “We’re just glad Bella found her mum again.”

Bella’s mother thanks them again and insists that Bella give back the crown. Before they can leave, though, Louis quickly snaps off the cardboard price tag and hands it back to Bella. 

“There you go,” she says. “Now you can’t get lost again when you’re wearing that.”

Bella’s eyes go comically wide and she gives them a solemn nod. “Thank you,” she breathes.

Louis smiles back at her and shoots her a wink as Bella and her mum leave the store.

“Lou,” Harry says, wrapping her arms around Louis’ middle. She pushes her face into the crook of Louis’ neck and just breathes. “That was sweet of you.”

Louis flushes a little and coughs. “Yeah, well, couldn’t let the kid find out that you really aren’t a princess.”

Harry pouts. “I am too,” she says petulantly. 

“Of course you are,” Louis agrees as they head towards the check outs to buy the crown they gave to Bella. Harry smiles and takes Louis’ hand in hers, squeezing it gently. They leave the store together and as they leave the shopping centre altogether, Louis realises something.

“What?” Harry asks before Louis can even open her mouth.

“You’re going to be a great mum one day,” Louis says. They stop at her beat up old green car and she loops her arms around Harry’s middle in a loose hold. “I had no idea what to do with Bella in there and you just knew everything instinctually. And I’m the one with four little sisters.”

Harry flushes a beautiful shade of pink and ducks her head, her curls falling into her eyes. Louis reaches up and pushes her hair back, tilting Harry’s head up at the same time. “I’ve always wanted kids,” she starts. “I love all of your little sisters and I want to be a mum so badly.”

“You will,” Louis says softly. “You’ll be the best mum there ever was. I’ll just be the cool mum that lets them get away with stuff.”

Harry snorts and rolls her eyes fondly in Louis’ direction before pulling her in for a long, hot kiss. Louis knows that it should be a little weird thinking of her and Harry having kids at some point in their future, soon, if Harry has any say in the matter, but seeing Harry with Bella made Louis want to give Harry as many babies as she wants. However large that number ends up being.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 6 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
